The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a vehicle seat device that is adapted to be locked relative to the vehicle floor and that has a seat back that is adapted to be folded to a forward position on the seat cushion.
A manual for the Toyota SPACIO New Automobile, pages 4-21 to 4-28, published on Jan. 13, 1997, discloses a seat device which includes a lock device for locking the seat to the vehicle floor, a folding device for folding the seat back, and an operation device for operating the folding device. This seat device can be turned over on the floor while the seat back is in the folded position on the seat cushion by releasing the seat lock.
However, in this seat device, the release of the seat lock can be operated regardless of whether the seat back is in the sitting upright position or in the folded position. This can cause difficulties for the operator and might tend to result in incorrect operation of the seat device.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a vehicle seat device that is not as susceptible to the same drawbacks and disadvantages discussed above.
In light of the foregoing, the present invention provides a seat device that prevents incorrect operation by allowing release of the lock device and movement of the seat to the turning over position only when the seat back is in the forward folded position on the seat cushion.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a seat device for a vehicle includes a seat slide mounted on the vehicle floor, a lock mechanism for locking a seat, including a seat cushion and a seat back, to the floor, a folding device for forwardly folding the seat back of the seat onto the seat cushion of the seat from an upright sitting position to a forward folded position, an operation mechanism for operating the lock mechanism, and an operation limit mechanism located between the folding device and the operation mechanism to allow a lock release operation only when the seat back is in the folded position on the seat cushion and for preventing the lock release operation when the seat back is in the upright sitting position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a seat device for a vehicle includes a seat slide mounted on the floor of the vehicle, a turning over device installed between the floor and the seat slide for turning over a seat, which includes a seat cushion and a seat back, and for holding the seat in the turned over position, a folding device for folding the seat back in the forward position on the seat cushion, an operation member for operating the turning over device and the folding device, an operation limit mechanism to permit operation of the turning over device only when the seat back is in a forward folded position on the seat cushion, and an engagement control mechanism releasing engagement between the operation member and the turning over device when the seat is moved to a predetermined position on the floor.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a seat device for a vehicle includes a seat apparatus rotationally mounted on a floor of the vehicle to permit the seat apparatus to move between a first position in which the seat apparatus is adjacent the floor of the vehicle and a turned over position in which the seat apparatus is upright relative to the floor of the vehicle. The seat apparatus includes a seat back and a seat cushion, with the seat back being pivotally mounted with respect to the seat cushion to permit the seat back to be pivoted between a sitting position and a forwardly folded position on top of the seat cushion. A lock device locks the seat apparatus to the floor of the vehicle and prevents the seat from being moved to the turned over position. A mechanism is provided for releasing the lock device to permit the seat apparatus to be moved to the turned over position only when the seat back is in the forwardly folded position.